Falling Slowly
by AudeBelle
Summary: Collections de vignettes, centrés sur des romances incluant Sakura. Possiblement SasuSaku, ItaSaku, GaaSaku, SasoSaku, et d'autres si cela me venait à l'esprit. Extrait : " La silhouette s'approcha d'elle, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant quelques minutes. Puis, elle tourna la tête."
1. Rain

**_Petit recueil de drabbles romantiques, certains plus joyeux que d'autres, sur des couples incluant Sakura. Majoritairement du SasuSaku, SakuIta, GaaSaku. Si quelqu'un a une proposition de couples comprenant Sakura, et un thème, je serais ravie de m'y essayer._**

**_Le premier est un SakuSasu. Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

**Rain**

_"Can't you see that it's just raining?_  
_There ain't no need to go outside." _**  
― Jack Johnson**

La lune projetait ses rayons pâles sur le jardin du manoir Uchiwa. Les perles de pluie qui s'étaient attardées sur les feuilles des buissons et des plantes reflétait sa lumière opale, rendant presque la vision du jardin féérique.

Assise sur la terrasse de bois, vêtue d'un kimono de nuit bleu, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses contemplait sans dire mot la pluie tomber inlassablement. Ses jambes étaient repliées sous elle, et son visage tournée vers l'abondante végétation.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sakura attendait, sans bouger et sans prononcer mot. Elle restait immobile, comme si elle était devenue une partie de ce décor.

Une ombre apparut derrière elle, tout aussi silencieuse. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines de la jeune kunoichi en entendant les pas feutrés dans son dos. Seul des années d'habitude lui permettaient de les entendre.

La silhouette s'approcha d'elle, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant quelques minutes. Puis, elle tourna la tête.

Du sang imbibait la tenue d'Anbu de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Un rapide examen lui permit de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien. Il aurait pu être effrayant, dans ses habits sombres, sa peau si pâle tachée de longues traînées écarlates, ses yeux si noirs qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour deux puits sans fond.

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Sakura n'avait plus peur de lui.

Elle lui sourit, avec une tendresse infinie, avant de déposer sa tête sur son épaule, retournant à sa contemplation de la pluie.

- Okaerinasai, Sasuke.

Et alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux en silence le spectacle du jardin silencieux dans la nuit, leur deux mains se trouvèrent, et la main large du jeune capitaine des Anbus pressa doucement la petite menotte de la jeune medic-nin.

- Tadaima.


	2. Rumors

_**Wow, il y a eu tellement de réactions alors que je ne m'y attendais pas! Donc merci à tous ceux qui suivent ce recueil, vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes, ça me plairait beaucoup. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont trouvé que ça valait la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil. N'hésitez pas non plus à me contacter par mp si vous voulez discuter, j'adorerais ça!**_

_**Min125 : Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir. J'adore le SasuSaku aussi, plus particulièrement ceux ou ils sont plus âgés, et en âge d'être anbus ou autre. J'ai beaucoup hésité, pour les expressions, parce que j'avoue ne pas apprécier cela non plus, mais cette expression là était tellement traditionnelle et adorable que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. Ahah, j'adore le personnage de Sakura, et ces quatres garçons sont juste quatre de mes fantasmes ambulant, du coup j'aime imaginer des choses entre eux (entre Sakura et eux, pas entre eux. Quoique... *frappe son imagination perverse pour la faire taire*). Anyway, merci infiniment pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce nouveau drabble te plaira tout autant! :)**_

* * *

Cette fois, un ItaSaku. Non-massacre. Hope you like it! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton review, vous illuminerez ma journée :)

* * *

**2. Rumors**

_"...I think that people who make judgements about other people they don't even know are shallow, and people who start rumors are shallow, and I really don't care what shallow people say about me." _  
― Nina LaCour, _Hold Still_

Il était de notoriété publique que Sakura Haruno était amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa depuis qu'elle était enfant. Tout le monde savait aussi que, son coéquipier ne partageant pas ses sentiments, elle avait cessé de le poursuivre, se contentant d'être son amie, bien qu'elle aurait de toute évidence souhaité plus.

Alors bien sûr, quand elle avait été aperçue en train de discuter à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin de l'hôpital avec son frère, la plupart avait pensé qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un moyen de se rapprocher du jeune homme qu'elle aimait.

Quand ils avaient été vus en train de partager un repas dans un petit restaurant du centre ville, quelques ragots avaient commencés à circuler, agaçant profondément les amis de la jeune femme qui n'hésitaient pas à les démentir publiquement.

Quand les habitants de Konoha virent l'héritier des Uchiwa accompagner la jeune femme à l'épicerie, porter ses sacs, la conduire à l'hôpital quand il n'était pas en mission, lui apporter des boissons quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux à une fête, s'entraîner ensemble, les rumeurs s'intensifièrent, accusant Sakura d'être une coureuse de titre et d'héritage, au grand déplaisir de l'Hokage qui supportait difficilement qu'on salisse la réputation de sa disciple.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'au mariage de Sasuke avec une jeune femme de l'aristocratie du village, quand Itachi s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune medic-nin alors qu'elle félicitait chaleureusement les jeunes mariés, et qu'il passa son bras autour de la taille de la kunoichi avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses cheveux roses, que les matriarches de Konoha distinguèrent la délicate alliance qui cernait l'annulaire de Sakura.

Et quand elles constatèrent le sourire rayonnant de la jeune femme, et l'incroyable douceur sur le visage du plus puissant des ninjas du pays du feu, lui d'ordinaire impassible en toute occasion, quand il remit en place une mèche rose qui s'était échappée de son chignon avant de se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, elles cessèrent d'accuser la jeune femme de duplicité, et se mirent aussitôt en quête d'informations pour savoir comment diable Itachi Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno étaient tombés amoureux sans qu'elles en soient informées.

Next : **Laundry **, et ce sera un GaaSaku ;)


	3. Laundry

_**Devinez qui est allée faire sa lessive, et s'est retrouvée à écrire une nouvelle vignette en attendant la fin du cycle de lavage...**_

_**Min125 : Encore une fois merci pour ton commentaire! Ah, j'ai peur que celui-ci ne te plaise pas du coup, vu que ce n'est pas un SasuSaku (le prochain le sera, promis!), et qu'il est un petit peu plus long que le précédent. J'espère que tu prendras tout de même un peu de plaisir à la lire, et j'espère avoir ton avis!**_

* * *

**3. Laundry**

_"We should all do what, in the long run, gives us joy, even if it is only picking grapes or sorting the laundry."_

**E. B. White**

La plupart des étudiants de l'université de Konoha venait laver leur linge le week-end, souvent le vendredi soir ou le dimanche, et il était fréquent de devoir attendre une à deux heures avant de pouvoir utiliser une machine.

L'attente, et la foule qui s'y pressait, bruyante et agitée, expliquait que Gaara s'y rendait toujours le mardi soir, quand le lieu était désert ainsi avait-il tout le loisir de réviser ses cours de politique étrangère au calme.

La première fois qu'il la vit, il s'était d'abord demandé comment une personne aussi frêle pouvait traîner une aussi grosse valise. Ce n'est que dans un second temps, quand elle l'avait salué poliment, les joues rougies, qu'il avait remarqué la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux. Répondant d'un signe de tête, il s'était replongé dans son manuel, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait. Une heure et demie plus tard, elle avait récupéré ses affaires et lui avait dit au revoir avant de partir. Il rentra au dortoir dix minutes plus tard.

Elle revint toutes les semaines. IL aurait pu être contrarié, mais elle restait silencieuse, lisant la plupart du temps, alors elle ne le dérangeait pas.

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de la quatrième fois qu'il s'autorisa à la détailler. Sa démarche était gracieuse, ses cheveux, toujours relevés, et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en annotant les livres qu'elle lisait (il avait pu voir qu'il s'agissait souvent d'ouvrages médicaux). Il se mit à répondre audiblement quand elle le saluait.

Et puis, en décembre, il se mit à neiger. Quand elle arriva, ses mèches roses étaient parsemées de petits flocons blancs. Elle semblait frigorifiée, et lui apparut encore plus menue, assise sur sa chaise, à tenter de réchauffer ses mains. Sans un mot, il retira son blouson et lui tendit. Visiblement surprise, elle tenta de refuser, mais il ne bougea pas, et elle finit par le prendre et le passer autour de ses épaules en le remerciant, les joues rosies. Quand sa machine fut terminée, elle lui rendit et le remercia une nouvelle fois. Quand il renfila sa veste, le cuir sentait un mélange de vanille et de framboise.

La semaine suivante, elle ramena un thermos de chocolat chaud et lui offrit de partager. Il accepta en silence, alors qu'il ne buvait que du café.

Et puis, un mardi de mars, elle arriva un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche et ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle semblait timide et hésitante. Il la regarda s'approcher, une boite en carton à la main, sans aucun sac de linge.

- Je... Ça fait des mois qu'on se voit toutes les semaines,et j'ai réalisé que je ne m'étais jamais présentée, et que j'ignorais toujours ton nom... Enfin, bref, je m'appelle Sakura et... C'est mon anniversaire, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être on pourrait partager un gâteau et... discuter ? Pour apprendre à se connaître ?

Il la fixa sans rien pendant un moment, notant l'hésitation et la gêne sur ses traits, tandis qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Alors qu'elle semblait prête à s'excuser et à partir en courant, il referma son livre et s'avança vers elle.

- Gaara.

Et à voir le sourire réjoui qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, il se dit qu'il était inutile qu'elle sache qu'il avait déjà demandé des informations sur elle à son ami Naruto, qui s'était trouvé être un ami d'enfance de la jeune femme, après avoir passé la nuit à s'enivrer de son parfum sur le cuir de son blouson.

* * *

**Next : SasuSaku, titre indéfini mais déjà commencée**

**Reviews please!**


	4. Self Confidence

**Cookinette** : Merci, merci, merci pour ton adorable commentaire. Je l'ai lu en me réveillant, et ça a littéralement éclairé ma journée! Au niveau de la longueur, je me rends compte qu'ils s'allongent de plus en plus! Elle est classée en M parce que effectivement, comme tu l'as deviné, il y aura des lemons. Et sans doute une ou deux scènes un peu angst. Ahah, je suis contente que mon anecdote t'ait plu! C'est pas facile la vie d'étudiante, mais au moins ça donne des sources d'inspiration! Et merci pour tes propositions! La prochaine histoire sera un SasoSaku, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les précédentes! Sakura est clairement mon personnage préféré, et comme toi, j'aime à peu près tous les couples qui me semblent cohérents avec elle! Et puis il y a tellement de garçons ultra mignons dans Naruto que ça me donne des tonnes d'idées de couples x) N'hésite surtout pas à me proposer une autre idée, ca m'aide beaucoup! En espérant que cette nouvelle vignette te plaira, encore merci pour ta review! (et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà une idée pour le ShikaSaku, et quelque chose me dit que ça pourrait te plaire!)

Audrey13 : Celle-là est un peu plus longue, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir!

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et à tous ceux qui lisent! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ils me donnent envie de continuer!

* * *

Un SasuSaku, comme promis! Hurt/Comfort & Romance.

* * *

4. Self Confidence

_"As soon as you trust yourself, you will know how to live."_  
― Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, _Faust: First Part_

La confiance en soi n'avait jamais été un des atouts de Sakura. Que ce soit au sujet de son apparence, ou bien de ses capacités, elle ne s'était pas souvent accordé beaucoup de valeur. Bien entendu, les événements avaient rarement contribué à changer cette idée.

Enfant, elle avait été brimée pour la couleur de ses cheveux, et la largeur de son front. Sans Ino, elle aurait certainement abandonné l'académie au bout de quelques mois. Ino était d'ailleurs devenue son modèle, et sans le vouloir, la première personne auprès de laquelle Sakura avait développé un fort sentiment d'infériorité.

Les coéquipiers avec qui elle s'était retrouvée n'avaient pas arrangé les choses : Naruto, incroyablement puissant, maîtrisant le Rasengan, doté de la puissance du démon à neuf queues, et d'une volonté et d'une détermination inébranlable, malgré les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Et le dernier membre du clan Uchiwa, doté du Sharingan, un réel génie, capable de reproduire toutes les techniques grâce à son dojutsu, ayant réussi à utiliser le Chidori. Il n'était pas étonnant que leur sensei se soit plus attardé sur leur apprentissage à tous les deux plutôt que le sien. Après tout, ses seules qualités en tant que ninja étaient un bon contrôle de son chakra, et une certaine intelligence, bien qu'elle soit bien inférieure à celle d'un génie comme Shikamaru, ainsi qu'une connaissance acceptable des genjutsus.

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à remarquer sa faiblesse : combien de fois, alors qu'ils étaient genins, Sasuke lui avait-il rappelé qu'elle était un boulet, un fardeau ? Combien de fois avait-elle vu ses coéquipiers se battre, la protégeant automatiquement, tandis qu'elle restait en arrière ?

Et puis, Sasuke était parti. Malgré ses suppliques, malgré l'aveu de son amour pour lui, il avait choisi de quitter le village. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas été assez forte.

Les années avaient passées, et elle avait beau s'être entraînée, être devenue une plutôt bonne medic-nin sous l'enseignement de Tsunade, elle se sentait toujours bien inférieure quand elle constatait à quel point Naruto était devenu fort, tout comme Sasuke, tout comme Ino, et tous les autres ninjas de sa promotion.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à Hinata, qui s'était tenue face à Pein, courageuse. A Tenten, qui maniait les armes comme si elles étaient des parties intégrantes de son corps. A Ino, qui non seulement était incroyablement forte, mais aussi une des plus belles kunoichi du village.

Oui, Sakura s'était toujours dit que quoiqu'il arrive, elle restait la plus faible kunoichi du village.

Alors quand, six mois après sa réintégration à Konoha, Sasuke avait pris sa main dans la sienne, en la raccompagnant chez elle, elle n'avait pas compris. Lors de l'O-bon, il l'avait conduite devant la stèle de ses parents, et ils s'étaient recueillis. En voyant les larmes qu'elle avait versé, alors qu'elle avait pensé qu'il soupirerait et lui dirait à quel point elle l'ennuyait, une fois de plus, il avait séché les larmes d'une délicate caresse de ses pouces, et, avec une hésitation qu'elle n'avait pu comprendre, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, presque avec tendresse. Et deux mots murmurés après avoir décollé sa bouche et pressé son front contre le sien. « Merci, Sakura ».

Cette toute nouvelle relation l'angoissait. D'abord parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment la définir – après tout, il ne lui avait pas demandé d'être sa petite amie ou quoique ce soit, et il s'était comporté de façon relativement normale après cela, si ce n'est qu'il laissait parfois sa main sur sa hanche quelque secondes, ou qu'il déposait un baiser, furtif et aérien, sur ses lèvres, avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Mais ce qui la terrifiait, surtout, c'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke voudrait d'elle, après l'avoir rejeté toutes ses années. Elle ne se sentait pas plus forte, et surtout loin d'être assez bien pour lui. Aussi vivait-elle dans la peur constante qu'il cesse tout cela du jour au lendemain. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se relever, cette fois-ci, s'il brisait son cœur à nouveau.

Étrangement, Sasuke avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait la présence de personne dans le quartier Uchiwa la nuit. Elle s'était efforcée de lui obéir, trop effrayée à l'idée de briser un tabou qui ruinerait cette fragile et inespérée relation – mais en était-ce réellement une?- qu'il consentait enfin à lui accorder.

Sauf qu'un soir, Tsunade lui demanda de déposer un dossier pour Sasuke. Le ciel était sombre, et quelques étoiles apparaissaient, illuminant de leur faible lueur l'obscurité. Elle avait déposé le dossier à la porte et s'apprêtait à partir, conformément à ce que souhaitait son... Comment était-elle censée l'appeler ? Coéquipier ? Amant ? Compagnon ? Tout cela ne sonnait pas juste. Mais un cri étouffé l'empêcha de bouger. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, ce fut une nouvelle plainte qui la convainquit d'entrer. Elle avança doucement, longeant les murs ornés du signe distinctif du clan, jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. Inspirant profondément, elle posa sa main sur le papier de riz de la porte et héla son nom doucement.

- Sasuke ?

_**- Dehors !**_

Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en entendant le son de sa voix. Ce n'était pas... humain. Elle hésita encore une seconde, avant d'ouvrir la porte, trop inquiète.

Le choc fut intense. Ce n'était pas Sasuke. C'était... Une créature, informe, la peau grise, des ailes décharnées, et ses yeux... Figée sur place, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Alors c'était ça, l'effet du sceau... Et il avait gardé cela pour lui durant tout ce temps...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et dévalèrent lentement ses joues. En le voyant, un pli dur déforma les lèvres de Sasuke, mais sa voix elle, bien qu'affreusement bestiale, trahissait une sorte de désespoir.

_**- Même toi... Même toi tu es effrayée... Vas-t-en, tant que tu le peux. Je ne te retiendrais pas.**_

L'espace d'une seconde, elle songea à refermer la porte et à s'enfuir. L'instant d'après, elle était agenouillée près de lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, ses épaules tremblant sous la force de ses sanglots. Son corps était raide contre le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende d'un seul coup et qu'il l'enlace jusqu'à lui couper le souffle, murmurant sans cesse les mêmes paroles.

_**- Ne m'abandonne pas...**_

**- Jamais... Jamais...**

Sakura comprit que ce n'était pas elle, mais Sasuke, qui avait tout perdu, qui craignait le plus d'être abandonné. Alors elle passa toutes ses nuits auprès de lui, à le serrer contre son coeur, à lui offrir son corps dans des étreintes tendres et désespérées. Et elle ne se posa plus de questions sur la légitimité de sa place à ses côtés. Parce qu'ils s'appartenaient, et parce qu'ensemble, ils parvenaient à faire taire tous les doutes et les peurs.

* * *

**Next : SasoSaku, Humanity**


End file.
